


Stuffies

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [16]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, and also sleepwalks apparently, cath collects tons of stuffies, that's kinda it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: The queens wake up to find a bunch of stuffies in various places of the house.And Cath is frantic to get them back.
Relationships: all implied
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Stuffies

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me i'm not the only one who calls them stuffies

Jane is the first one awake today. And what does she find at the bottom of the stairs? A stuffie. It's a cute one, no doubt about it. But its location makes it very dangerous for someone who's not paying attention. Which, thankfully she was, or else she'd have slipped on the plush.

Picking it up, the third queen sets it on the dining table. _Hold on, who's stuffie is this?_ Jane takes another look at the stuffie. It looks to be a little Dalmatian puppy. But after thinking about it, Jane realizes no one owns anything of the sort. _So, who's is this?_

The blonde's thoughts are interrupted when more footsteps come down the stairs. Jane's eyes move to the stairs to find Catherine and Anne walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Jane." Catherine greets for herself as well as the green queen.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Anne hums in response before quickly making her way to the living room. "Is she alright?"

"She left her phone downstairs. She--"

"What the fuck?" The first and third queens hear Anne's voice from the living room. They glance at each other before nodding and making their way towards the second queen. Anne, upon seeing the two, explains herself. "There's like three random stuffies laid out in the living room."

"Are these not yours?" Catherine asks, shocked as much as Jane to find the stuffies in various places in the living room. One sits on the couch, one on the coffee table, and the last seemingly dropped onto the floor. Anne shakes her head at the answer.

"No, and they're definitely not KitKat's."

"What about me?" The three queens turn and find both Kat and Anna have arrived downstairs. Jane fills them in on the situation, and both seem to react with both agreement and confusion. "Yeah, you know, I found this one in my room. And Anna found the one she's holding in the upstairs bathroom."

The one Kat's hugging looks to be a baby penguin, the one that the queens _know_ to be Cath's. And the one Anna's holding is either a baby leopard or a baby cheetah; it's hard to tell which.

Anne somehow sneaks off into the kitchen undetected, the other queens only finding out she's gone at the sound of her voice.

"Oh god, guys there's more." The queens walk into the kitchen and sure enough, three more stuffies are seated on the counters. Plus one in Anne's hand. "This one was inside the cabinet." The green queen looks at the plush once more, trying to figure out what it is. "What even is this? Is this _supposed_ to be a bubble tea stuffie?"

"Well, I've seen ads for them I guess so." Kat's suggestion is a satisfactory answer as Anne makes an 'o' shape with her mouth. Though, it doesn't satisfy the question of: Where did all these stuffies come from?

Cath can answer that question. Or, she could if the situation was explained.

See, all the stuffies that have seemingly popped up out of nowhere all belong to Cath. You'd think that Kat or Anne would be the ones to have a stuffie collection, but Cath loves finding new stuffies to add to her collection.

Whenever her girlfriend isn't sleeping in the blue queen's room, Cath will bring out her stuffies from her closet, and lay them around her bed before going to sleep (whenever _that_ was). 

She kinda likes the feeling of all the stuffies surrounding her. Kind of protecting her when there's no one else there. Like the feeling of a mother sitting at their child's bedside to watch over them as they drift off to sleep. That feeling.

But also, the stuffies are too cute and fluffy to resist.

The collection is a secret she's kept from the other queens. She's seen as the independent and intelligent queen. Cath doesn't want to seem childish. She doesn't want to be judged. Like, name three people with a stuffie collection. Can't, right? Not exactly the most common thing to collect. Unless it _is_ a common thing and Cath just doesn't know about it. Either way, she's not telling the queens.

That is, until she wakes up for the day.

Yawning, Cath sits up in her bed and stretches. She slowly starts to blink her eyes open, having fallen asleep at 2 in the morning. The blue queen gets up very carefully as to not knock any of her stuffies onto the floor.

She yawns again as she exits her room to go to the bathroom. However, upon opening her door, she sees that one of her stuffies has somehow made its way into the floor of the hallway.

 _That's...strange._ Is all Cath thinks to herself as she picks up the plush and sets it on her bed, still not completely awake. It's after she washes her face that she completely wakes up. Walking back into her room her eyes focus on her stuffies.

Or....the lack of.

Her eyes widen as she realize all but two of her stuffies are missing from the safety of her bedroom. Which leaves two possibilities.

One, one of the queens took them all and hid them. Though, that's highly unlikely. None of the queens would come into her room if she's sleeping. Except Kat, that is. But even if it _was_ Kat, it'd be to wake her up, not take all her stuffies and hide them in various places in the house.

Or two, she was sleep walking last night. Now _that's_ actually more likely than the first. Though Cath doesn't sleepwalk often enough for it to be an issue that she should tell the other queens, it happens.

_Alright, so I was sleep walking last night. I must've picked up my stuffies and brought them outside. But....I couldn't have carried them all at once. Did I make multiple trips? Supposedly? I really confuse myself sometimes._

It's now that she realizes the other queens could very well find them if she doesn't pick them up now. So, as you do, Cath runs downstairs, praying for a miracle in that she woke up before everyone else.

This, of course, isn't the case. 

With all the stuffies they find on the bottom floor, Kat finds two more in the music room. Making the whole ordeal even stranger because who owns this many stuffies?

The queens, who are all gathered in the kitchen, hear footsteps running down the stairs.

"Well, Cath's awake." Jane remarks, the queens filing out of the kitchen to see what the last queen is up to. And upon entering the living room once more, they find the answer to their previous question.

"Alright. There's Daff, Penny, JoJo......" Each queen seems to have a similar thought process running through their heads. _Okay, so the stuffies are Cath's. She's naming them off one by one. Wait, how many does she even have? When did she get them??_ Cath doesn't seem to notice her housemates as she quickly moves past them and back up the stairs. There's a few seconds of silence before she comes running down again.

Anne, Anna, and Kat go on ahead, trying to catch up to the blue queen, where the gold and silver queens move a bit slower.

"Oreo....where's your--oh there you are!" The queens, Kat especially, find it absolutely adorable that Cath's _talking_ to her stuffies. "Okay, we got Brownie, Boba, Koa, Toto...." Again, the sixth queen takes a quick trip upstairs and into her room, supposedly, before coming down once more and into the music room. "Raffie, Fro-yo, Lace." Again, upstairs, a few seconds, downstairs.And _now_ she sees the queens.

Cath freezes in place, the realization of being caught taking over.

"Hi."

"You saw that. Didn't you?" The other five queens nod, a blush starting to creep onto Cath's cheeks.

"Hey Cathy?" Cath's gaze turns to the pink queen. "I have Snowflake right here. And, I suppose that Anna's holding another one of your stuffies?" With the last queen's hesitant nod, Kat and Anna hold out the respective stuffies they're holding.

"Snowflake, Spots, I'm gonna take you up now." One round trip later, Cath is face to face with five queens who have found out about her collection. "Before anyone says anything, yes, all the stuffies are mine. I've been collecting them for some time now, but I don't want anyone thinking less of me or treating me less like an adult because of it and--"

"Cath, no one thinks any less of you." The sixth queen puts on a face of confusion at the third queen's comment.

"Yes, it's absolutely adorable, but we're not going to treat you any less like an adult because of it." Cath tilts her head, still trying to grasp her head around what her friends are saying. _They're....not? Judging me?_

"So you like stuffies? So what? Literally no one cares how many stuffies you get. Even if it's like a _hundred_ of them?" Anne says in a teasing manner. Cath smiles, chuckling a little at what the green queen said.

"Thanks." Cath glances around before finally asking the queens. "You guys haven't seen a duck stuffie, have you?" Judging by the look on Anna's face she knows.

"Um....It's outside on the backyard porch.....I uh....thought it was a real duck so I left it out there." Laughter bursts from the group at the red queen's confession. "What? I saw it from far away, it looked real!" The laughter only grows at her attempt to defend herself.

Cath hops her way to the porch, taking the _totally real_ duck inside, safe in her arms.

"Found you Alex!"

"You named it Alex?"

"Yeah. Alex is very chaotic, see."

"It's a stuffie."

"Their name is Alex!"

"Kat, not you too!"

"The only thing I wish he wasn't, is addicted to Haus of Holbein."

"WE STAN ALEX THE DUCK!"

"Oh _now_ you're using his name?"

Yup. A normal day at the house.

**Author's Note:**

> stuffie count: 15 ~~and counting~~
> 
> also did anyone catch that reference to the alex the duck fic on here? in case you couldn't tell, i absolutely love alex the duck :)


End file.
